


The Stars at Crystal Lake

by TheDruidIsIn



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Horror Fandom, Slasher Fandom - Fandom
Genre: ASL, American Sign Language, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff Drabble, Peace, Sign Language, Slice of Life, soft moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDruidIsIn/pseuds/TheDruidIsIn
Summary: Short, sweet, to the point. A bite-sized drabble that’s just about Jason stargazing with his SO.
Relationships: Jason Voorhees/Original Female Character(s), Jason Voorhees/Reader
Kudos: 10





	The Stars at Crystal Lake

The only bad thing about stargazing with Jason was that the poor visibility made it difficult for us to speak to each other. There were no road lamps shining at Camp Crystal Lake, which didn’t make our environment very conducive for signing. We had to make do by making the signs in each other’s hands as we sat at the end of the pier, his form hulking and ragged even in the poor visibility. The starlight and the moonlight made the lake water glow softly, like a glossy black mirror gilded in silver. I leaned into his side, so much smaller and slightly more alive than him. He smelled like the forest—like pine needles, like wildflowers, like wood smoke.   


An owl shrieked somewhere in the distance, startling both of us and making his arm tightened around me. 

The aged wood beneath us swayed slightly with the current, and all was well. 


End file.
